This invention pertains to machines for removing dry and wet liquid particulates, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner loader for removing and transporting fibrous solid and liquid matter, and other particulate material.
Government studies and medical papers have linked prolonged exposure by miners to coal dust and other mineral dust to black lung disease. Health reports have also linked exposure to fiberglass fibers with health problems and diseases including fibrosis and lung inflammation. They have also been thought to cause or aggravate other maladies, such as emphysema, tuberculosis, bronchitis, asthma, pneumonia, and infections. Mineral and fiber dust are readily circulated in the air and are dangerous if inhaled. They can also cause dust explosions. The presence and prolonged exposure to dust can be harmful and injurious to the health, safety, and well being of miners and other people.
Particulates of minerals, metals, and fibers can also be carried and circulated in the air and can be injurious, if breathed, swallowed, or stuck in an eye. Particulates of material can also damage, erode, and adversely effect the efficiency and operability of equipment. Dusty material can also pollute the atmosphere.
Tall vacuum cleaners, large industrial dust collectors, high separators and other bulky equipment may not fit and are often not suitable in compact places, such as in many underground mines.
Over the years a variety of vacuum cleaners, industrial dust collectors, separators and other equipment have been suggested for removing dust and debris and for other purposes. Typifying these vacuum cleaners, industrial dust collectors, separators and other equipment are those found in U.S Pat. Nos. 485,915, 795,412, 2,276,805, 2,372,316, 2,467,503, 2,496,180, 2,604,956, 2,720,278, 3,320,727, 3,485,671, 3,541,631, 3,554,520, 3,577,705, 3,608,283, 3,650,420, 3,653,190, 3,717,901, 3,731,464, 3,751,881, 3,780,502, 3,842,461, 3,877,902, 3,951,623, 3,955,236, 3,961,655, 3,970,489, 3,999,653, 4,007,026, 4,010,784, 4,032,424, 4,036,614, 4,062,664, 4,099,937, 4,111,670, 4,174,206, 4,207,937, 4,224,043, 4,229,193, 4,272,254, 4,307,764, 4,443,235, 4,504,292, 4,467,494, 4,723,060, 4,786,299, 4,820,315, and 4,963,172. These prior art vacuum cleaners, industrial dust collectors, separators and other equipment have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved vacuum loader which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.